Mysterious figures in the dark
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: Featuring Taishakuten and lord Ashura from RG Veda. Shounen ai warning. Someone is watching lord Ashura while he sleeps. Who is this mysterious figure and what are their motives?


It was a cold night at the Zenmi Castle. Lord Ashura was standing in the garden outside watching the stars. He was deep in thought and some of the guards were giving him weird looks. They thought the lord was crazy staring at the night sky full of little spots. Well, they were only guards; you couldn't expect them to be smart.

There was a balcony facing the royal garden. A shadowy figure was standing there following lord Ashura's movements. The figure was hiding himself from the golden eyes of the Fire God. Only icy blue eyes were visible in the moonlight. Occasionally lord Ashura would feel someone watching him from the balcony, but when he turned, there was no one there.

After some time the young Fire God went back to his quarters in the castle of the God King. The figure disappeared from the balcony, but soon appeared at the door of the Ashura King. Moving without a sound the figure opened the door. When inside, the shadow walked over to the sleeping form of lord Ashura.

A hand was seen in the moonlight, moving towards the sleeping King. The hand stopped suddenly. Then it reached out to touch the pale cheek of the pointy eared God. Some of the black hair had found it's way on the beautiful face. The hand moved the hair back behind the pretty ear. Then the hand returned to its original task and petted the silken cheek. Tanned hand against the pale skin looked oddly fitting.

The Ashura lord stirred in his sleep. The hand suddenly retreated back into the depths of a cloak. The shadows were hiding the intruder from the golden eyes that were now open, but blinded by sleep. Somehow the eyes knew where to look, though, and they made out some movement in the shadows. Luckily, for the shadow, the young lord was too tired and fell asleep. That could have been dangerous for a General, but he knew he was safe in the Zenmi Castle.

The shadow let out a breath. The hand soon returned on its journey around the face and hair of lord Ashura. One of the fingers rested on the lightly parted lips. Bright red lips like roses on the skin pale as the snow. All five fingers were now dancing on the lips. The shadow inhaled deeply. Watching the young general breathing evenly, his chest rising and falling slowly, made the shadow really want to have his dreams come true.

There were only a few inches between their faces, because the shadow had lowered his head to stare at the beautiful sleeping face of this man. Closing his eyes he moved his lips to touch the slightly parted ones. It was probably the most beautiful kiss in the whole history of kisses. It would have been even more beautiful, if only the sleeping lord would have been awake.

The shadow was now visible in the pale light from the moon. Lord Taishakuten slowly broke the sweet kiss and looked into the face of his fellow general. One of the most powerful generals of the loved God King couldn't even face his own emotions. He had been secretly watching the young Ashura. Every night he would watch over his loved one's sleep and hope he had the courage to confess his feelings. Tonight had been the first time lord Taishakuten actually touched the man who held his heart.

How he hoped that the quiet lord and general would just look at him. That lord Ashura could see something else than the powerful fighter. Taishakuten looked at the sleeping figure on the bed. Why couldn't he be the other occupant of the bed. He would be happy even if he had only one night to show his true feelings. Something inside him was saying that thinking like that was a lie. He couldn't settle for one night.

Lord Ashura mumbled something in his sleep. Taishakuten froze in that spot. He had heard his name leaving those heavenly lips. He leaned forward to hear better. What kind of dream could the other one be having? _"Mmmh… Yeeeesss! Lord Taishakuten." _Yes! It was his name. But why would someone as pure and kind as Ashura dream about such a cruel and selfish man like him? _"I want to follow you into the battle! Mmmhhh…"_ 

Battle?_ "No, not the dragons! They're pink! Nnnff…" _He's cute even when sleeping. Taishakuten smiled and played with few strands of Ashura's hair._ "No! Don't leave me! I… love… you… Tshktn…" _

Taishakuten's smile fell. It was not possible. The most beautiful creature on the Earth could not love someone so dark and evil like the Thunder Lord. The dark lord moved his hand in circles on the cheek of his love. He was deep in contemplation when he looked down onto the face of the king of Ashura clan. Two eyes of gold stared right back at his crystal blue ones.

"Lord Taishakuten? May I inquire what you're doing in my bed chamber?" Ashura did know of his habit of sleep talking. Some of his clan members had also informed him that he confessed his undying love to Taishakuten in his dreams. And those were only the milder dreams. On some nights he would wake up in urgent need of a cold, very cold, bath. It was embarrassing when it happened here at Zenmi Castle.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ashura?" Ashura heard the question, but wasn't able to answer. He was staring Taish… lord Taishakuten in shock. Why hadn't he checked his surroundings better? He felt so stupid. Now the only person he loved in this world had heard of his feelings. But why was Tais… lord Taishakuten here in the first place? What if he was somehow connected to that feeling of someone caressing his cheek?

Lord Ashura was shaken from his thoughts when he felt two warm and moist lips over his own two. Taishakuten was kissing him. Damn! It was still LORD Taishakuten. The more he went into the kiss the more his thoughts slurred. Finally he opened his mouth to let Taishakuten's tongue enter. He was feeling dizzy and hoping this moment would never end. But when the need of air started to bother them they had to brake the kiss.

"Lord Taishakuten…? Why did you…?" Ashura was now blushing. The realization that they had been almost making out on his BED finally dawned on him. "Why did I do what? Do you mean…this…?" Taishakuten gave him just a little peck on his lips. Although it was enough to get Ashura blushing even more. "I did it because I love you more than anything in this world and I want to have you for myself. I want to be the first one to see you in the morning and the last one to see you before night. I want to wake up next to you. I want to love you and spoil you. My heart is yours."

Ashura couldn't believe his ears. He was almost crying from happiness. He pounced on Taishakuten who fell on his back on the bed. Ashura started showering him with kisses. Taishakuten's hands found their way under Ashura's night shirt. Ashura decided he wanted to feel Taishakuten's skin that meant getting rid of the distracting breast plate. After some time Taishakuten's armor fell onto the floor. They expressed their new-found love throughout the night.

When the morning came it found two bodies joined together. Legs intertwined. Hands hugging the warm torso. Ashura's head was nuzzled into Taishakuten's chest. Taishakuten's head was on top of Ashura's. Every once in a while Taishakuten would whisper sweet nothings in Ashura's ear and Ashura would blush and snuggle deeper into the warm torso of his lover.

Even at peace their relationship was kept secret. Although they sometimes forgot to use the honorifics while talking in public. Unbeknownst to them the peaceful times would soon be shattered to save lord Ashura's son from Kuyou's prediction.


End file.
